


Na drugą nóżkę

by dieOtter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: „Była piąta rano. Większość weselników dawno już udała się na spoczynek — lub też spoczęła tam, gdzie siedziała. Służba zaczęła sprzątać, nikt jednak nie śmiał zbliżyć się do młodego władcy Rohanu. Nikt prócz nieszczęśnika, który musiał dolewać mu piwa”.
Kudos: 1





	Na drugą nóżkę

**Author's Note:**

> Taka głupotka mi się napisała. Czytacie na własne ryzyko (czyli chyba jak zwykle) xD Trochę inspirowane „Niefortunnymi oświadczynami” Andromedy Mirtle oraz serią „Nocne braci rozmowy” Tiny Latawiec.

**Na drugą nóżkę**

— Moja mała siostrzyczka — wybełkotał Eomer, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc przewracający się kufel. Naczynie było jednak puste, mężczyzna odrzucił je więc z pogardą i skinął na służącego, po czym podrapał się po nieco już rozczochranej (mimo misternej fryzury wyczarowanej przez trzy służące specjalnie na tę okazję) głowie.  
— Moja siostrzyczka — powtórzył po chwili jeszcze bardziej bełkotliwie, odnalazłszy zgubiony wątek. — Dasz wiarę? — podniósł wzrok na swego towarzysza. — Taka mała niedawno była, o, taka! — Machnął ręką gdzieś na wysokości, na której u średniego wzrostu hobbita znajduje się pas. — Miała drewnianego konika, wszędzie z nim chodziła, bawiła się z nim w dom… Albo może w wojnę? Albo i w to, iw to… Lalkami gardziła, wszędzie tylko ten konik i konik. Taka była, zmyślna smarkula, no! — Czknięcie. — A dziś legnie w ramionach jakiegoś Gondorczyka! — zakończył nagle z oburzeniem, pociągając kolejny łyk.  
Była piąta rano. Większość weselników dawno już udała się na spoczynek — lub też spoczęła tam, gdzie siedziała. Służba zaczęła sprzątać, nikt jednak nie śmiał zbliżyć się do młodego władcy Rohanu. Nikt prócz nieszczęśnika, który musiał dolewać mu piwa.  
— Przypominam, że mówisz o moim bracie — odparł sucho towarzysz Eomera, pogardliwie mierząc wzrokiem nieco drżące ręce służącego, który ponownie napełniał kufle.  
Eomer zmieszał się nieco, przypomniawszy sobie, z kim rozmawia, zaraz jednak jego twarz znów przybrała rozanielony wyraz.  
— On też był taki malutki, pamiętasz? — Usiłował stłumić czknięcie, co nie do końca mu się udało.  
— Mówisz, jakbyś ty mógł pamiętać — Boromir prychnął, jednak jego oblicze złagodniało. — Taki był zawsze nieśmiały... Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy nabrał odwagi, żeby wystartować do twojej siostry. Dawniej od razu się czerwienił, kiedy tylko odezwała się do niego jakaś panna.  
— Z tego, co słyszałem, ty również — zachichotał Eomer.  
Gondorczyk zmroził go wzrokiem, Eomer jednak był zbyt pijany, by się tym przejmować, Boromir zmienił więc temat.  
— Powiem ci, że nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że nasze rody się połączą. A ty?  
— Co ja? — Eomer, który przed momentem odebrał służącemu dzban, stwierdziwszy, że tamten nalewa zbyt wolno, usiłował właśnie napełnić oba kufle jednocześnie.  
Boromir zmierzył na poły rozbawionym, na poły pogardliwym spojrzeniem kałużę piwa rosnącą na stole pomiędzy nimi.  
— Co byś pomyślał, jakby ci ktoś powiedział, że zostaniemy kiedyś rodziną? — powtórzył.  
— To bym pomyślał, że po moim trupie! — zawołał Eomer buńczucznie, jednocześnie posyłając towarzyszowi mocnego kuksańca w ramię, by zapewnić go, że żartuje.  
— Chyba po moim? — prychnął Gondorczyk. — W końcu to ja tu jestem martwy.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerwana dopiero przez służącego, który właśnie naszedł z nowym dzbanem piwa.  
— Czy jaśnie pan życzy sobie, żeby nalać też jego towarzyszowi? — zapytał niepewnie.  
Eomer zmierzył go na wpół przytomnym spojrzeniem.  
— A czy mój towarzysz wypił już poprzedni kufel? — rzucił z głupia frant, wciąż usiłując pojąć, czego się od niego chce.  
Służący zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, jednak wiedział, że jego pan nade wszystko ceni sobie szczerość.  
— Nie, jaśnie panie. Jaśnie pan wypił oba.  
Eomer popatrzył na sługę, na stół i na ławę po drugiej jego stronie, po czym powoli, z namysłem pokiwał głową.  
— Chyba udam się już na spoczynek — mruknął nieco trzeźwiej.  
Wstawszy — z dyskretną pomocą sługi — od stołu, jeszcze raz zmierzył spojrzeniem miejsce naprzeciwko. Boromir uśmiechnął się wyzywająco i sięgnął po dzban, lecz gdy Eomer zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał ponownie, ława była już pusta.


End file.
